Light in the Abyss
by Sparkley2019
Summary: Can Lucy get back home or will she be forever cursed.
1. Chapter 1

**Character description**

 **Lucy Heartfilia is a 17-year-old mermaid, she has long blond waist length hair, her hair is usually in a braid or a ponytail. Her usual outfit you could say is a silver-purple clam shell with a strong braided purple seaweed as a string and straps for the bikini top. She always carry's a satchel with one strap on it. It is a leather black color. She uses her satchel for her collected treasures, she collects things like shells that have a nice color, or things that she has found in old abandon ships. She collects all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. Her tailfin is not like a normal mermaids tail her tailfin is one of the rarest type of all the mermaids she has a tailfin that is like a dragon type tailfin and it is beautiful, the colors are blue into pink. She was born like this and her mother had the same tailfin but different colors. The colors of Lucy's tailfin are a beautiful is blue with pink on it Please look at the pictures at the top for her tail fin and some others). She also has a silver dragon necklace with a green emerald for the eye of the dragon, she had received this necklace from her mother before her mom, Layla Heartfilia passed away she gave the necklace to her young daughter. Lucy is the Princess of the Western kingdom. But none of her friends now that. (yes she ran away in this story to. Find out what happens)**

 **Lucy's best friend is Levy. Levy is the same age as Lucy. Levy has shoulder length hair but she always keeps it up with a red seaweed bandana like rap. She has a strapless top that she made with some cloth material that she found on an abandoned ship. Her outfit consists of a magenta colored strapless top, the design of it, it covers the top of her breasts and it stops just an inch above her belly button. Her tailfin is not like Lucy's; Levy's tailfin is like other mermaids it is forked the**

 **colors of her tailfin is a dark indigo and the fin is a lighter indigo blending into a metallic purple.**

 **Another one of Lucy's friends is Natsu Dragneel, Natsu is Lucy's boyfriend and is the part of the mermaid pod Fairytail in the west. Natsu wears a black vest (the one he wears in the 1** **st** **season.) unlike the Girl merfolk the Boys have scales on their arms, chest and face, his scales are the color of fire and are red with the tint of orange, his tail fin is the same as his body scales it is like the color of fire. His hair is a dark-light salmon color.**

 **Natsu has a little companion named Happy. Happy is a sea lion. Happy's fur as bright and blue as the afternoon sky. The other sea lion's name is Carla. Carla's fur is as white as freshly fallen snow, she wears aa bright baby pink bow.**

 **Then there is Wendy another one of Lucy's mermaid friends. Wendy is a smaller size then Lucy, Levy and Natsu. Wendy has dark blue hair that she keeps up in pigtails. Hair clothing includes a black strapless top with a button up jacket that is a lighter blue. Her tailfin is a sky blue at the top and goes into a dark purple-indigo color into the end of it.**

 **Then there is Erza, she is a little bit older then Lucy and sees Lucy as a little sister. She has scarlet hair and she wears an armor bikini top and her tailfin is the same scarlet color of her hair.**

 **Then there is Grey. He has black raven hair and his tailfin is an icy blue.**

 **The finally there are the Straus family. There is Mirajane, Elfman and then there is there little sister Lisanna. Elfman is a big merman he has white hair, and a scar under his left eye. (sorry is I got that wrong it might be under his right eye.) His also has scales on his arms and face (like Natsu) they are a dark blue. So is has tailfin. Mirajane has a dark violet color forked tailfin. Her top is a dark pink strapless top with a baby pink lining at the top. She has white hair like her brother but, it is shoulder length. The last Straus is Lisanna, she has short white hair and her tailfin is a dark blood red and her top is also a dark blood red.**

 **Back story- Lisanna has been pronounced dead for at least 2 years now but when Natsu and his team where helping a small pod of dolphins they came across a pod of whales and with them was one friend that 'died' two years ago. It has been two months since she came back and Lucy has been ignored for those last months and it has been hard on her. Every time she tried to talk to any one they would act like they don't know she was there. The only ones that talk to her are Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Mira. Natsu still talked to her but has been spending more time with Lisanna. But Lucy kept a smile on her face.**

 **They are in a pod. Their pod is known as Farytail, in the pod they have small groups (teams) that go around and help the fish of the sea. Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy are all on a team they are all in team Natsu.**

 **This is just so you know what the first few characters look like. I will give other character descriptions as the story goes. I will let you use your imagination for the rest but they all have forked tails just remember that. Later I will tell Lucy's background story**

 _ **I don't own Fairytail or any of its characters.**_

Chapter 1: The Heartbreak

3rd person POV

Lucy was excited to see Natsu and the rest of her friends. Natsu has been busy for the past few days (at least that's what he said to her). Lucy had a first year anniversary gift for Natsu. They started dating on her birthday and she was so happy that day it was the first birthday that she did not have to spend alone since her mother died. For Natsu's anniversary gift she made him a beautiful picture frame that was made of rare fire colored coral that Natsu loves, (made it up) and it has a picture of him and her on their first date. Lucy heard from Natsu because he sent Happy over to Lucy's home in the reef that she lives in.

 _ **Beginning of flash back**_

 _Lucy heard a knock at the door "Oh, hello happy what brings you here?" Lucy asked happy as he came into her home._

" _Natsu sent me with a note to give you." Happy said_

" _oh, really can I have it?" she asked calmly_

" _Depends on if you give me a fish or not." Happy said with a big grin on his face_

" _huh, alright Happy, you can have a fish it's in the cupboard go and get it and give me the letter." She said acting like she was irritated._

" _Aye sir" Happy said with happiness (hehe had to it was just to funny not to put in the story.) as he handed her the note_

' _huh sometimes he is so irritating' Lucy thought to herself as she began to read the letter:_

 _'Luce tomorrow I need you to meet me at the old green reef forest at 1:00, I have something important to tell you.'_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Natsu_

After she read the letter she felt happy yet uneasy about the letter. She did not know why but she felt scared, but she just pushed it aside and she wrote a note back to Natsu saying that she will be there. And she gave the note to Happy and said "Here could you give this to Natsu for me" and she gave it to him with a smile. And Happy said "Aye sir" and with that he left.

 _ **End of flash back**_

And so now she was swimming to the old green reef. She arrived 10 minutes early and she had the present that she made for Natsu. She was so excited she had just past the sponge patch and then she came to a complete stop at what she had seen, it was Natsu and his child hood friend Lisanna and they were talking. Lucy swam over to get in better hearing range and at that moment she wished that she never had.

" _Natsu are you going to tell her any time soon?"_ Lisanna asked Natsu with a small pout

" _Yeah I'm going to tell her today, I, I just don't want to hurt her ya know."_ Natsu said

" _What does it matter if you hurt her or not, I love you aren't I enough, after all she was just a replacement for me and now I'm back and she does not need to be your girlfriend anymore, and she could just leave your team because I'm here and she can leave. And it should not matter to you." Lisanna said with anger._

" _Yeah I guess you're right."_ Natsu said unsure _" anyway Lis you should go so I can talk to her."_

" _Alright I'll see you later ok."_ Lisanna said and then she did something that Lucy wished she never saw Lisanna kissed Natsu on the lips and from Lucy's point of view you could clearly see that they were using tongue

Then when Lisanna finally let go of Natsu she swims of with a big ear to ear smile on her face _'I win Lucy Natsu was mine first and you are gonna wish you never crossed me. I've got big plans for you, your never gonna get a happy ending.'_ She was thought as she was swimming away.

" _well I guess I should sit here and wait "Natsu said to no one imparticular._

 _Then Natsu saw something out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy come out from behind the reef and her eyes were red which meant she had been crying recently. (you can't see the tears there under water let's be realistic a little people, I mean come on.)_

" _hey Natsu I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong and it's good to know that your kicking me off of team Natsu. I guess I was a good thing I learned early on huh, so tell me Natsu how long have you been cheating on me with her." Lucy said a sad voice as she was crying._

" _Luce, I, I, I do love you and I love her I mean I grew up with her and- "Natsu was interrupted before he could finish his sentence_

" _NO, NATSU! I ASKED YOU HOW LONG, I HAVE NOTHING BUT FAITHFUL TO YOU AND I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR OPENING UP MY HEART TO SOMEONE, HAVE IT BROKEN, JUST TO TOP IT OFF ON OUR ANNAVERSARY AND MY BIRTHDAY, THANKYOU VERY MUCH!" Lucy screamed at Natsu out of breath and after her yelling she swam away at her top speed_

 _Back a Natsu_

 _Natsu's POV_

" _Luce" I said with hurt. I had forgotten that today was our anniversary and her birthday. As I was about to swim away something had caught my attention, so I swam over to it and I saw a coral box and in the box I saw a picture frame with a picture of me and Lucy on our first date and I was kissing her on the cheek. 'I thought that she through that away'_

" _dam it" I messed up big time." I said in anger._

 ** _If you want to see what the tailfin's look like please email me at sparkley2019 I would gladly show you what they look like and please comment on what you like and dislike about my story. I will try to change it as much as I can._**


	2. Chapter 2 - you stole him

Chapter 2: You stole him

3rd person POV

After Natsu was done yelling at himself he swam into the direction that Lucy went into. ' _maybe I can make this right'_ Natsu thought as he was swimming.

As Natsu was swimming he noticed something. ' _huh what's that'_ when Natsu got closer to the object he got wide eyed it was a bracelet that he had given to her on their first date. And on the left side of it was her satchel bag that she always keeps with her and the strap was broken. Then Natsu started to get a little worried and so he began to search for Lucy more frantically.

With Lucy still 3rd persons POV (a little bit before Natsu found it)

As Lucy was swimming at her top speed she came to a stop and just stared at what was around her and she was in the middle of a red reef. So she grabbed at her satchel and she pulled out a bracelet that Natsu gave her on their second date, she then dropped the bracelet and let it float to the sea floor and then she tried to get her satchel off and then the strap broke. _'dam it, I wasn't trying to break the strap'_ Lucy thought as she was trying to fix the strap of her satchel. Then all of the sudden she saw something in the corner of her eye and when she looked up she saw Lisanna and she had a smirk on her face.

" _Why hello Lucy what are you doing here?"_ Lisanna asked acting like she was concerned.

" _Um"_ is all Lucy could manage to say. She was surprised to see Lisanna out in this reef, because she is usually around the other pod members and now she was in a reef all alone.

" _h, hey Lisanna what are you doing here alone? I thought that you would be with your older siblings." Lucy said with a little confidence._

" _oh who said I was alone; I mean you're here alone as well aren't you?"_ Lisanna said as she started to swim a little closer to Lucy with an evil smile on her face. As Lisanna was getting closer Lucy started to back up slowly.

" _oh, Lucy why are you backing away from me? Did I do something wrong?"_ she asked as if she was up to something, something that is not good.

" _what? No, I was just out for a swim and my satchel bag had gotten caught by the coral and tore. So I was just collecting all of the items that fell and- "Lucy was rudely interrupted by Lisanna._

" _Lucy just shut it, I know you are trying to steal my Natsu and he is always with you and all you are is a waste of time. No one, and I mean no one cares who you are or where you go. When will you understand that all you were was a replacement for me and now that I'm back you don't need to be around anymore."_ Lisanna said as she snapped her fingers and some big mermen came out from behind the reef and Lisanna's smile never left her face. If anything it had gotten bigger than before.

" _Lucy, meat some of the pod members of Naked Mummy, I stayed with them in the two years I was gone and they are good friends of mine."_ Lisanna said _"oh, I almost forgot that they are going to help me with my little pest problem."_ And after that Lucy blacked out.

Lisanna POV

After I saw that Lucy was unconscious I had all of the pod mermen take Lucy to the Mongolia sea abyss. "Alright, when you are finished beating her drop her of at the abyss, no one will look for her there." I said then I swam of, and left them to their own business.

3rd person POV

Unfortunately for Lisanna someone (more like something) saw what just happened and they wanted to help the poor mermaid that they just witnessed get beaten and hurt for no reason. And they were going to do something to help.

* * *

hello I have had this for a little while just wanted to post it early so you could continue.  
Hello


	3. Sorry

**Hello my faithful readers, sorry I have not posted chapter three yet but it's not even done yet so I will post it as soon I can. Thank you and it will be here soon.**


	4. WHO!

hello my readers I need help who should I pair Lucy up with? please tell me in the comments or email me at sparkley2019 I will take some opinions as well.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Sorry but there was some jumping around with this chapter.**_

Chapter 3- what happened

3rd persons POV

The little creature was scared for the mermaid's life, so the she swam from the reef and she came to a cave that leads to a beach as she was swimming she started to scream "ROUGE-KUN, ROUGE-KUN, HELP" the she yelled (she is an otter, she has green fur with black frog like spots and she has baby pink poke-a-dot bow and the poke-a-dots are black.) as she was swimming and screaming she failed to realize that the thugs from the Naked mummy pod was fallowing her and then one of them grabbed her back fin and she screamed "Ahhh! ROUGE-KUN, ROUGE-KUN, HELP, FRO NEED HELP!" Fro yelled as a black blur came in and started to beat the two that had chased the little sea lion. "Rouge-kun!" fro said with a little excitement. "Frosch what happened? why where they chasing you?" Rouge asked "Fro saw some more of these bad guys beating up a girl that looked like Layla-san." Frosch said in a sad tone. Rouge instantly stiffened up 'I thought Layla dies all those years ago' Rouge thought. "where did you see her?" Rouge asked Frosch kind anxious voice. "Fro saw her at the red reef past the sponge patch." Frosch said with a little reply. "alright I want you to go tell sting that I went to help her, go get him and tell him to come help me." Rouge said then he swam off. "All right fro needs to go get Sting- san and lector-san." Frosch said then she swam off.

With Sting 3rd POV

"Sting, sting" Frosch yelled as she approached a blonde mermaid with a white-goldish tailfin with one ear ring in an ear and half of a shirt. "Frosch what happened where's Rouge?" Sting asked in a serious tone. "Fro saw mermaid-san, in trouble, rouge need help" Frosch said but she was out of breath and sting saw this so he grabbed her up and swam to the water's surface and asked again "Frosch what happened where's Rouge?" then Frosch started to calmly speak, "Fro saw a mermaid getting hurt and she looked like Layla-san." Then sting froze. "W, where did you see her?" Sting asked in a calm but scared manner. "fro saw her at the red reef past the sponge patch." Frosch said "alright I want you to stay here with Lector, I'll go help rouge." With that Sting swam off towards the red reef.

Rouge's POV

I passed the sponge patch a little while ago and now I'm near the red reef and then I see a white haired girl leaving with a maniacal smile on her face. Then I get closer and see the blonde and Frosch was write she did look like Layla but younger and her tailfin is different colors than Layla's. She had bruises on her arms and a big black and blue bruise on her stomach, and a black eye, then I heard one of the men speak "alright let's get her to the Abyss so no one will know where she went, Lisanna said no one will notice that she's gone." Then I saw them start to swim, so I silently swam after them to see where they were going.

With Sting (stings POV)

I swam to the reef and then I saw Rouge swimming off. So I swam after him then swam strait into some red head boy.

Natsu's POV

'Ow son of a' "what the hell." I said in anger

"what's your problem pinky, you swam into me!" I saw the blonde merman yell at me "yeah whatever. Hey have seen a blonde mermaid her name is Lucy; she is wearing a braid? And her tailfin is blue and pink" I asked hopeful he might have seen her. "sorry, I haven't seen anyone with that description, I have to go." The blonde said then he left. Then I started to swim off and I heard my name being called "Natsu" then I saw Lisanna and she had bruises all over her "Lisanna what happened." "L- Lucy she beat me and said it was all my fault" she said and she had tears in her eyes, I couldn't believe that Lucy did this to Lisanna. "what do you mean Lisanna?" "well just about 10 minutes ago she came up to me and she started to hit me. And she said it was all my fault. Natsu what did I do?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing I knew that she was upset but I didn't think that she would go that far. I'll find her and make her pay for what she did to Lisanna and she'll be sorry. Lisanna was crying and so I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "it's alright" I said to her.

Lisanna POV

'hehe, I've got him wrapped around my finger, he thinks that Lucy did this and all that happened was a crashed into some of the reef on accident, Ha he'll never forgive, even if she never comes back but I doubt she will.

3rd persons POV

And off of the reef there was a shark creature (you know like a merman but with shark fins) that had smelt the blood of the blonde girl and so he was fallowing the scent of the blood with his little companions. And off he went off to the smell.

Sorry it's so short but I'll try to make it longer next time. hope you like it. sorry it took me so long. should have the next chapter next week because after today is the start of spring break please enjoy leave comments and tell me what you think.


	6. sorry (05-05 21:44:37)

Hello my readers, I'm sorry that i haven't been able to post New chapters lately because i have been moving and it's hectic. i will post as soon as i can so please be patient.


	7. sorry note

Sorry this is not a chapter, I am finishing the next chapter soon but sorry and almost there.


	8. chapter 4

I don't own Fairytail,episodes or characters. Don't sue me !!

??? POV

When I was swimming through the water came across a bag with a bunch of different things in it. Then I saw a picture of a blond girl. It was shattered on the ground. Then I smelt more blood but this time it was different and a lot thicker.

Rouge POV

I could see the bandits and they were starting to go faster. Then I came out of my hiding spot and I could see them more clearly there were at last 12 of them. "Hey let her go" I yelled "Oh, well boys look at that we've got company." the one holding the blond mermaid said.

3rd P.O.V.

The one that was holding Lucy stood his ground and yelled "get him." Then the bandits charged at Rouge. The leader said to the bandit that was holding Lucy" finish the job?"

That said bandit took off with Lucy in his arms and went towards the abyss.

(Different area)

A black haired shark man was swimming through the ocean, the ' air ' was thick with blood. As he was swimming he heard fighting and yelling, and as he was closer he saw a raven haired merman and a blond merman, fighting with some dark pod members and then he froze when he saw someone that he thought he would never ever see again, there he saw Lucy Heartfilia, his old play mate, she was unconscious in the arms of the guy he assumed was the leader. That's was swimming away from him towards the abyss.

Now to find out just who this mystery chacter is Da!Da! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Gajeel POV

When I saw that guy swimming away with Lucy in his arms I got mad a dashed after him. I smashed into him and grabbed Lucy and held her close to my chest. And fought off who I could not realizing that I was swimming straight towards the Abyss.

3rd P.O.V.

As Gajeel was swimming towards the abyss. But what no one saw was that there was a sparkling in the abyss.

What will happen next no one knows, but cab Natsu fix what he broke or will he even ever see Lucy again.

Hello my readers so sorry for the long delay. But please tell my what you think leave comments down below. Oh and sorry for the short chapter. Thank you for reading until next time have fun.


	9. Should I continue

Hello my readers, this is a notice I might drop this story and start a new one. It seems no one like no one likes my story so if you want me to continue please leave comments.


	10. Hello

Ok my faithful readers, I have been really busy this summer but I also decided to continue this story. I am going to start wrighting the next chapter as soon as I can hopefully by end of the week, but but I will continue. Have a nice day.


	11. chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"She should be waking up soon"

I can hear people talking

"What about the others."

Someone else says

"They should be waking to, But I don't know how they got there ingeries."

"We'll be coming back in an hour or so I'll let Gramps know what's happening."

Then I here something click.

I open my eyes and I can see bight light.

"W-where am I?" I say.

I see a women with pink hair she looks surprised. She's walks over to WAIT WALKS I look down and see legs, LEGS when did that happen? I start to freak out. "What happened to me" I yell.

"Calm down ye' child." The women said."what's ye' name child"

"I'm Lucy"

"What what happened to me?"

I ask.

"you were found in the beach with your friends child."

"Friends?" I ask

" Yes child all of ye' were found in the water. Don't you remember" she asked me

"N-no" I said "who are you?"

"I'm porcilla."(I don't know how to spell her name)

3rd POV

After porcilla introduces herself to Lucy they here a low grunt. Lucy looks over to see three men, "are they the ones that were found with me?" Lucy asks then she recognizes one of the 'men' "G-gajeel" Lucy says as she starts to cry.

Gajeel hears Lucy but is still tiered from fighting. "Lucy" he says then falls back asleep. "So you to know each other I presume." Porcilla asks. "Yes we grew up together, but my family left then we never saw each other again." Lucy sadly explains.

Gajeel starts to wake up. " Where am I?" He asks as he sits up."your in my home" porcilla says. "Gajeel" Lucy says and he looks her direction "Lucy?" He says "GAJEEL"Lucy yells as she jumps into his arms. He hugs Lucy happily. "im sorry to ruin your reunion but will you tell me what happened." Porcilla asks. Gajeel starts to speak. "Well when I was swimming around I smelt blood..." To be continued

Hello my readers, sorry it took so long and that it's so short but I'm working on new chapters I've had writer's block and it SUCKS but I'm still trying. I'm thinking of writing new stories but I'll try to finish this one first. Anyway keep reading. Have a lovely day. _


	12. NEW CHAPTER

Sorry it took so long.

Last time- Lucy wakes up in a strange place with legs. She sees Gajeel and Explains that they were best friend growing up but she moved away. The Porcilla asks what happened the Gajeel starts to explain what happened.

Now-

Third point of view

Gajeel explains he saw from the beginning "while I was fighting I see some of the guys I didn't realize that i was going towards the Abyss but when I realized I was I swam strait towards it and I swam down pretty far so they couldn't see me or Lucy , then those two over their swam after me to get the last couple of the guys that were trying to kill Lucy but then the abyss light up, I got really dizzy then passed out. Then I wake up here that's all I remember." Gajeel explains.

"He means to tell me that he are merfolk?" Porcilla asked a little shocked "yes" Lucy replies scared "Are you going to kill us? "she asked " why would I kill ye I have no reason to."

They heard a groan from one of the beds next to them they turn to see rouge waking up and sting stirring as well.

" are ye alright?" porcilla asked (I know out of character) they both replied with a short "yes" then they explain what happened from their view. But then rouge remembered Froch" where's froch" he said as he started to freak out. " fro right here rouge-kun" they turned to see Two little talking... Cats? " what happened to them?" rouge asked. " I assume that they changed like all of ye did as well." froch runs up to rouge and hugs him tightly and starts to cry. " ROUGE-KUN FRO MISSED YOU!" the little cat says. " its ok froch ur ok" rouge says calmly then Porcillas door swings open to reveal...

"Oh your awake, Gramps will be glad"

To be continued

Sorry it's so short but find out the new character when I post the next chapter. Vote and comment what you think.


End file.
